


Will you play with me?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Bad end, Character Death, Creepy, Demons, Gen, Harry and Robin are Manny's parents, Horror, I can't do good summarys, Inspired by an episode from darkwing duck, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Poor bbs, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, creepy toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: When Manny found an old jack in a box at the attic then Robin and Harry weren't worried. But as time passes then they become more worried. What was happening their son and what could they do to stop it?





	Will you play with me?

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I started watching a cartoon named Darkwing duck and it's seriously amazing! Everything about it is! (I even have work in process for it in my drafts xD) I got this idea from the episode "The haunting of Mr Banana brain" In there was a demon named Paddywhack who fed off people's fear, misery, tears and just mean jokes. So I got inspiration for this fic! In this Manny found a old jack in the box in the attic and started to play with unbeknownst of the demon living in there. I made Paddywhack Larry in this case just because. So yeah this is a horror fanfic so oof! Hope you enjoy!)

Everything had started out innocently enough. Manny, along with his dads, were cleaning out the attic and he was gladly helping. When he came upon a dusty box. He looked at in interest and wiped some of the dust off of it. His eyes widening in joy when he realised it was an jack in the box. The small boy excitedly took the toy to his parents. Who didn't see any harm in Manny having that as a toy. Even though they had no idea how such a box even got there. Still they loved their son so as long as it was clean there couldn't be any troubles from that toy.

The little boy started to play with the toy often. He enjoyed it and he often giggled at the melody that came from the box. In fact he played with the toy so much that his other beloved toys were forgotten. Something Harry and Robin seemed to notice easily. It made them feel slightly worried but since Manny was just a little child. Then they thought that this was just a small phase he had. It would be over soon enough. 

Manny loved this toy. It had become his best friend and he even put it besides his bed before going to sleep. The box was with him everywhere and he even demanded to take it along whenever the boy was supposed to go to school or any other place. Whenever his parents tried to deny what he wanted. Then he started to cry and grow a tantrum. Eventually making his parents give up and let Manny take it along.

The little boy soon started hearing a voice talk from the box. It was a funny voice and it was pretty nice to him. He had never had a friend before, being a lonely child. Of course he had his loving parents but they were starting to become mean too because he loved this toy so much. The small boy started to talk to the box often, whenever he asked to see his friend. Then he said that it would happen when the time was right. Of course the little boy had no idea what he was saying, but wasn't gonna question him either. In fear of losing his only friend. 

Soon he wasn't even able to really sleep because his friend wanted him to stay up and talk to him. Which the little boy didn't know how to say no to. Manny always talked to his friend. Of course his parents saw the large dark circles under their son's eyes. Few times even overhearing their baby boy talking to the box. What was the scariest thing was that they could hear the toy talk back sometimes.

Robin and Harry took their son to a children's psychologist to talk about it. Being so worried for Manny, quite rightfully so. He was even falling back on his studies and the grades were the worst he had ever had. The psychologist advised to throw the toy away which Manny had immediately started crying and screaming about, begging them not to do it. They left the office while Harry held his crying son in his arms. The boy eventually falling asleep. 

With the psychologists advice they threw the toy out. Manny had still cried and screamed them to stop, running off to his room in anger and sadness after his parents threw away his only friend. His friend, Larry, had told him that whenever somebody he didn't like touched his box then he got very angry. But Larry said he liked him so he was allowed to touch the toy as much as he wanted. 

Manny cried himself to sleep but was awoken in the middle of the night by a familiar tone. "Manny~ Manny, will you play with me?" He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them as he saw a tall shadowy figure in front of his bed. The figure had blue clown clothes with stars on it. From the voice he understood it was Larry bit this was the first time had seen his friend's real form. Still being a little child he didn't care at all and was just overjoyed to see his friend again. The little boy basically jumped into the arms of his friend and hugged him tightly. "Larry! I'm so glad you're back! I thought my daddies threw you away!" He exclaimed and looked up at his friend with curious eyes.

The clown looked back with a smile, showing his sharp teeth. "Oh, they did. But they can't get rid of me little buddy. We are friends and nothing's gonna separate friends!" Larry giggled and ruffled the boy's blue hair in joy, making Manny instantly lean into the touch and giggle as well. 

"I made sure that lady who said to throw me away won't bother us again. She's far, far away and can't bother anyone again." Larry giggled and grinned down at Manny who blinked his eyes in an curious manner. But nodded, just being happy that his friend would never leave him again. The clown put the boy to bed and wrapped him up in a blanket. "Sleep now little one. We'll play a lot tomorrow just like always." He purred in a manner that most would find creepy but the little boy was already used to it and found it to be comforting. 

In the morning the jack in a box was once again next to his bedside. Manny was still sleeping soundly in his bed when Robin came to wake him up. A surprised scream leaving his mouth as he saw the box again. They had thrown it into the carbage can yesterday and then the carbage car had even took their trash away. So how the hell would it be back here? 

Robin shook Manny awoke and looked at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for the boy to wake up. "Manny, how is this box back here?" He asked in an angry tone but Manny was so happy over his friend being back that he wasn't phased over his parent being mad. "Larry came back yesterday! He said he got rid of the bad lady too!" The boy explained and that just made Robin feel shivers run down his spine. This wasn't at all how his usual son would be. After that toy he had changed completely.

"You're going to stay in your room. Until I talk to daddy." Robin said and walked out of the room to quickly talk to Harry and tell him what was going on. After that even Harry's eyes widened. "This isn't possible. How the hell is this even happening?!" Harry was distraught though he tried his best to not show it out. "We'll just have to throw it away again and visit another psychologist. We need to help our son." Harry said as he rubbed his forehead in frustration over all of this.

Though in the end, no matter what they did the box always ended back in their house. Even things around the house started to move along. Finally Harry and Robin decided that the one thing they had left was too move away. Manny had gotten worse and worse because of that stupid toy.

So they quickly found themselves a apartment to rent for awhile and moved away, leaving the damn box into the house, hoping to god it would finally stay away from them. Though they didn't want to believe it, slowly they realised that the box had to be haunted by something.

Manny had become violent because of that. He screamed and also cried. This toy had completely ruined their precious boy and they prayed this would be a new way to start everything off.

Much to their happiness the box was nowhere to be see. They were finally free and Manny was starting to even be his normal safe again and find real friends in his school. The two parents were more then joyed and felt like everything was going to be perfect once more.

Manny had slowly started to forgot about the toy and had find himself a best friend named Missy and he even got along with other classmates. Much better then in his old horrible school.

It wasn't like all good things could last forever though.

The small boy was sleeping in his bed, hugging his fluffy teddy bear close to his chest with a little smile on his face as well. Unbeknownst to the boy a shadow was creeping closer and closer to his bedside. "My dear Manny~ Manny~" The voice called out and slowly the said boy opened his eyes and came face to face with an old friend. "L-Larry?" He asked with a shaky voice and out of instict held the teddy tighter. 

"The one and only! I'm so glad to see you again buddy!" Larry pulled the boy close to his chest and hugged him tightly, making the small boy release the teddy bear from his hands. "I looked for you for so long! Now we can play together again!" He said in happiness while looking down at the boy.

Manny shook his head and tried to get out of his grip. "N-No! I don't want to play with you anymore!" He whimpered and then called out in fear. "D-Daddies! Help me!" 

Larry growled and pinned Manny onto the bed. "Shut up buddy. I made sure those meanies would never come and bother our playtime again!" The clown said and glared down at the boy which just made the poor boy sob out in fear. He was young but even he knew that whatever Larry did then his parents wouldn't be able to help him.

"Now I'm going to take you to my playground! So you couldn't get away from me again playmate!" The clown cheered and took the little boy towards the jack in the box. "We're gonna have more fun then ever!" 

No matter how loud the little boy screamed and begged then the tall clown just continued to take him towards the box. "Here we go!" Larry said happily before jumping into the box, and along with Manny the box disappeared as well once he was in. This truly was going to be hell for the little boy. 

The police investigated the scene and the corpses of two men and looked for a little boy. It didn't matter how long anyone looked for the boy because he wouldn't be found. The only explanation someone could give was that the killer had kidnapped the boy for god knows what. But no one knew

Unbeknownst to anyone the boy was in literal hell. The crazy clown who had taken him, forcing him to play with him. All types of cruel and painful games.

"Now we can play together forever Manny! We will never be apart again playmate!" The insane clown licked the boy's tears away and purred lowly. Seeing his reflection in the boy's fearful eyes.

"Never ever~"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, comments make me more happier then kudos ever could xD


End file.
